Wandering star
by Azi sunshine
Summary: Kiheitai visit a distant planet, Takasugi and Kamui spend two days together. Lemon against the background of peculiar scenery.
1. Chapter 1

**Wandering star**

Kamui x Takasugi & Takasugi x Kamui- lemon yaoi, light spoilers for chapters 310-311 / episode 215. And a subtle AU – but maybe not at all; it's rather that the action takes place on the planet which hadn't been mentioned in the manga, but still it's something feasible. Although I'm not a big fan of this kind of solutions, but I wanted the story to be situated in the outer space. I hope you'll find it interesting at least. I divided the story into five chapters.

Well, I think this is simply lemon yaoi, all the bonuses serve the lemon scenes.

Rated M for content, male x male sex etc. If you don't like it – don't read it please. And if you read it, don't blame me.

I own neither Gintama nor it's characters, the divine Sorachi does.

Betaed by: Bloody Autumn

Introduction & plot: After leaving Harusame's broken down vessel Kiheitai leaves for Earth; with Kamui on the board who just acknowledged going with Takasugi to Hell and back as kind of fun. Everyone is busy with their own tasks throughout the days and they don't talk too much to each other. During their travel they stop on a small wandering star called Usagiteria to fill up and replenish supplies. Takasugi stays at a shelter in a woody area near the sea, where Kihetai's ship harbors. The group's members are send out to deal business and spy.

* * *

><p>Takasugi stood outside and looked at the deep surrounding forest on which liters and liters of fertile rain were heavily pouring. In an evident silence. Even though there was nothing with disturbing potential, it was sheeting down so heavily, that it was making a huge resonant noise. Besides, there was more to it; the same was going with his state of mind. Although he had nothing to worry about at that moment, an awareness of Kamui's presence in the shelter was not allowing him to forget about itself. Or rather it was imposed so much, that it could even make him forget about everything else instead. Immersed in the loud sound of downpour, he closed his eye. The face of Kamui appeared in his mind, images flooding in.<p>

_"You __have __too__ strong __impact __on __people__, Spacebrawler-san._" sighing after this conclusion and inhaling from his pipe, he went into the building, heading to his room.

The room's floor was made of sand. Low furnishing, huge platform bamboo bed almost sinking into the floor, sunny-yellow shoji lamps and the omnipresent paintings of air and water flora on the creamy-coloured walls were making this place nice yet captivating with it's paradoxical simplicity.

Kamui sat on a zafu at the low table supporting his head with an elbow and looking into a big window, which like a screen was covering most part of one wall. He was staring at the rain which was pouring over the forest. Sitting back to the entrance he wouldn't even see Takasugi entering the room, but he sensed his presence. He sat still and didn't turn away, just continued to observe the view behind the window.

"Yo," the one-eyed samurai said calmly "why is my room already occupied?" as he closed the door behind. But the latter didn't move, being absorbed in his current pursuit.

"It isn't occupied. I'm just a bonus to the accommodation." Yet, he wanted to reply.

"True enough. But well, if so... what kind of functions has this bonus to serve, I wonder." Takasugi said as if he was concerned, even though he wasn't. In fact, he was rather tired, indirectly because of the damage he had received in the battle only few days ago, additionally because of something else he couldn't identify. The long journey through space was sometimes exhausting him to the point he felt psychically dizzy. Now, standing on solid ground he didn't feel too comfortable with these mental symptoms of land sickness. He was trying to somehow stand against it though.

"Let's see." was the answer; sitting back to the samurai, the man looked rather expressionless.

Takasugi joined him at the table saying nothing more, while the latter continued on his current occupation, but soon he took up a discussion.

"Does it rain all the year here? It's just a late morning and yet the sky is such..." the orange-haired creature cut his own question, his huge blue eyes, although invisible for the debater, now were open wide, shining fascinated.

"Well, this is one of those planets where daylight is rare to be seen. My people were here many times and none of them had seen it even once." Takasugi also directed his sight to the screen.

"It's such a beautiful planet!" Kamui laughed clapping his hands. "But say, Earthbrawler-san. I won't believe you weren't thinking about me during these days. Just say," he turned to the samurai throwing aside his braid and closing his eyes with smile.

"Hey, does this plait have some kind of hidden super power?" the other man asked acrimoniously.

"It has. But you see," he calmed down a bit "nobody hasn't fascinated me so much as you since so very long, maybe never before." he declared. "Weren't you thinking about me even a little?" he asked cheerfully-disappointed.

"Hmph." The samurai smirked. "Are you interested in my thoughts so much, former Captain of the 7th Division of Harusame?" he inquired accordingly, which made the other man serious

"It seems so." so he answered sincerely.

"Maybe think about using this hidden power to unveil the answer for you, then." Takasugi was spaced out, so he was not thinking about what he was saying. If that was a suggestion, it must have been very subconscious and undercurrent. Not thinking too much, he raised his kiseru and inhaled smoke. Whirls of foggy substance branched off disappearing in the air and leaving a smell like sweet and bitter incense.

"Let me try." the Amanto countered; standing up and approaching the samurai, he sat along him and embraced him, at once causing the latter to put the pipe off his mouth. It made Takasugi embarrassed. So embarrassed, he even could feel his body heat up and hear the beating of his heart in his ears. The ambience of the situation was definitely too much, too uncommon and too tense for him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you lost your mind?" asked Takasugi lightly pulling the Yato off himself, although it was done gently; but the latter loosed his embrace and was ready to leave on his own. If Takasugi didn't like it there was no fun, he thought. He stood up, putting one of his hands on the back of his own head then said cheerfully

"And yet my late master used to say I can only express my feelings through the battle. So you could at least pay some respect, Earthbrawler-san." he was about to return to his place. Closing his eyes he added "But ah, oh well. I thought so. Takasugi-san for sure prefers women." he sighed a bit disappointed.

"You're wrong." the other man earnestly denied "I'm not interested in any people. I mean - in that way." explaining as he grasped Kamui's sleeve, which for a moment stopped the latter from leaving. "However," he pulled the Yato a bit closer, making the latter to crouch "so far as it's not the gender which matters, I don't care about things like that besides, I'm still interested in the answer about you being a bonus here" their glances met for a moment.

"Yatta, yatta! I really thought we're alike!" Kamui laughed warmly as he turned to the samurai. He bended down and placed his palms on the latter's temples and looked into half-squinted eye. Their lips were about to brush, when light knocking to the door resounded in the tense silence.

It woke them from the illusion, in which they had being caught for this short moment; their motion stopped. Kamui stood up, supporting himself with an umbrella and left the table place whilst Takasugi adjusted his kimono and asked.

"What do you want? at this late hour."

A familiar grunt could be heard; and Bansai-

"I came to report the transaction with the planet's gun-runners squad. It went according to the plan, I daresay. But more importantly, how are you feeling, Shinsuke-sama? You weren't in the perfect condition after the fight, I daresay. And to be honest we're a bit worried. Maybe you want us to do something for you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Better than you thought." it was rather an ironical answer, which Takasugi gave him. But then politely he added "I want you to leave me for today."

"Understood." The music samurai saluted "If you want something, let us know anytime." he added from beside the door before starting to leave the place.

_"__And__ it __was __not __that __late __hour, __I daresay."_ leaving, he was wondering.

Kamui was sitting on the bamboo bed leaning the back of his head against the cushions. He was half-sitting cross-legged having his hands placed on the back of his head.

Takasugi who hadn't moved from the table for the whole time now stepped to the bed and sat on its edge.

The Yato uncrossed his legs, saying "Come to me, Earthbrawler-san." he stretched his hands out to the samurai in the gesture of entertaining.

"I can't say I'm not considering your invitation." Takasugi inhaled the kiseru throwing a glimpse in Kamui's direction. Actually he wasn't prepared for this state of affairs, but on the other hand he was finding Yato somehow too intriguing and amiable to refuse him. Therefore he decided to agree for the suggestion. He sat sideways between Kamui's legs in his one hand still holding the pipe. He leaned against uniformed chest with his side and continued on smoking.

"You like it that way better?" he asked turning his face and stared at blue eyes, which were now wide-open. The latter caught Takasugi's hand, which was holding the pipe, and took it further of their faces. Their slightly open lips had touched finally and gradually they were drowning in an impassioned kiss.

Kamui's tongue left Takasugi's mouth, making him a bit shocked. Had the former Harusame's captain been in him so much, he was wondering.

Kamui's heart was beating fast. Even though he wished for it, it still surprised him. He wasn't accustomed enough or maybe tamed enough with this kind of sensation.

"I liked it that way better, I must admit." he closed his eyes and released the grip on the samurai's wrist letting the latter take a puff. Then he moved and sat on his own knees, facing the other and chuckling at his conduct. "But you really choose such a bad time to cooperate. I was about to leave to an onsen." From Takasugi's view it sounded more like an excuse, but well, "Would you accompany me?" still he rather liked the idea.

"Well I really don't mind." he was talking partially to himself "I had been assuming to spend this day with you anyway, so the onsen or the battlefield don't make much difference to me." he sighted, _"I'm __good __with __the __first __one __as __well __as__ with __the __last. __Well, __with __the__ last __even __more."_ adding in his thoughts. It looked like he was becoming attached to Kamui finally, not only subconsciously.

A moment later Takasugi was carrying bath towels and yukatas and Kamui was walking empty-handed, or rather nearly empty; he was carrying his umbrella with him. He put it on the floor when they entered the onsen basement-room. So Takasugi did with his katana and then he turned to the Amanto.

"I suppose you expect me to undo your battledress".

Smirking, Kamui looked at him concerned. "Oh buddy, you are pretty awesome to have picked up on that so quick." but he continued, at once moving his own gaze somewhere, as if it was difficult to keep it locked with Takasugi's piercing eye, "Well, not really. To be honest I haven't been thinking about this thread actually. If you find it inconvenient, I can do it on my own." he said touching the silk belt of the others kimono. Pulling it, the robe opened. Supposedly, it was not the way Takasugi had an image about, so the samurai kicked the other man on the stomach, to throw him into the water. But since Kamui concurrently caught onto his arm, he entailed Takasugi to the water with him. Now both of them wet their bodies as well as all their clothing. Although before that happened, Takasugi was about to say "Don't undress me so sudden, Spacebrawler-san." Now he decided to give up on it.

"I don't find it inconvenient." answering to the last question he went to the transparent silhouette. He placed his hands on the upper part of the latter's changshan and started to undo it's frog fastenings.

"Have you done it on purpose to not allow me leave your room? Now when I have nothing to wear except these sleepy clothes." Kamui asked calmly, undoing his drenched plait.

"Don't ask stupid questions. You were pissing me off so it ended like this."

"It ended just like I said anyway." Kamui commented looking at the vaporing water whilst the latter had finished undressing him and was now throwing the undone and soaked parts of his own wardrobe off himself.

Meanwhile, the oranged-haired creature nestled himself in thermal waters and closed his eyes to relax. Even though with Takasugi by his side it shouldn't be that easy, but for someone with his mentality it actually was.

They stayed half an hour relaxing and meditating, not talking to each other at all. The water was really hot and it could make even the King of Hell dizzy. During the bath Kamui even thought about the elements as his tribe's worst enemy; good for him they were staying on such dark and gloomy planet.

They left the onsen, carrying all the stuff they had brought earlier with them. It landed on the sand-floor of Takasugi's room as they sat together on the bed's edge, facing each other.

"Say, Earthbrawler-san," Kamui started calmly as he lifted his gaze to meet with Takasugi's, whilst the latter put a thumb on his lower lip "are you really okay with-" he was about to ask, but the samurai cut off the question, closing the distance between them. He moved his lips to meet with the other's.

Instantly forgetting the unneeded query, Kamui began to trace the surface of the man's lips with his wet tongue before putting it entirely into the samurai's mouth. As far as the initiative was first Takasugi's, it was quickly transferred to the alien man. Takasugi put his hands into Kamui's now unbraided hair, feeling Yato's smooth hands slide beneath his own open robe and caressing his body.

"I would have never thought, you had so much unrequited lustfulness inside you, Spacebrawler-san." he said provocatively, even though he was damn heated with the situation himself.

"Neither would I."

Kamui replied as he changed their position, using his own leg by putting it on the latter's back and setting Takasugi on all-fours. He stayed behind him and lifted the rear part of the samurai's undone garment. Sliding his hands onto Takasugi's naked hips he neared his lips to the samurai's entrance and started to lick it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Although we took a bath a moment ago, don't you think it's just dirty?" Takasugi asked, staying on his hands and knees with his undone clothes, his fingers were clenching tightly on the crumpled sheets. He was slightly panting, overwhelmed with the sensation, which the Yato's tongue was causing.

He received no answer; instead he was still feeling the wet tongue playing with the sensitive area. A moment later transparent fingers had been put inside to scissor him, which only increased his nescient wishes for more. When he was almost writhing with the sensation, the latter stopped and set down on his own knees. He commanded the human to turn away and a moment later Takasugi's back was pressed against the mattress as the Yato was licking his erection, mixing it's natural liquid with his own saliva to quickly focus on sucking. The sensation was too intense for the samurai, at least if he wanted it to stay for a while. Therefore he put his hands into Kamui's disheveled hair and rose the orange head to look into his eyes as he panted-

"It's sufficient enough. Better not to put me into this for too long." he dragged the latter's body along, situating them face to face. He was laying on his back and Kamui was supporting himself with his arms above him. Takasugi also wanted to please the other man, but Amanto cut this opportunity, instantly pushing himself into his fevered body. It had been done gently enough, that Takasugi who had been trembling with arousal didn't feel much pain. Kamui started to push him with his powerful and roughly movement. It was slow at first but even though, every thrust was throwing Takasugi to the depths of Hell. Or at least it was the way as he was seeing or rather experiencing it.

The samurai was breathing heavily, enduring his urge to scream or make any avoidable sounds. Kamui squeezed to him tighter and started kissing him more and more gradually in tandem with gradually fastening the pace. Takasugi broke the kiss.

"You're devil." he panted. Kamui pinned him closer to the bed.

"An apropriate existence to guide you through Hell. Don't you think, Earthbrawler-san?" he asked rhetorically, continuing to push into the latter's entrance to finally find his soft spot.

"Ahhh!" Takasugi moaned clenching his hands tightly on the orange hair "stop it!" he was out of breath as he tried to catch the Amanto with his half-hooked eye from below.

"Won't happen." the trial was quite successful, Kamui smiled to him and continued on leading them to the summit. "And-" he added from above looking into Takasugi's half-closed eye "don't restrain yourself with screams. I'll be happy to hear them." he lowered himself to lick and bite the samurai's neck.

As his violent thrusts were more and more teasing the latter's cock between them, he was more and more feeling the samurai's body tightening on his own consequently. Quickly it was that tight to eventually lead him at the verge of his own capacity. Now both of them were panting heavily.

"Ohh-" Kamui groaned "don't say I'm not taking you with me yet" closing his eyes and biting his own lips above Takasugi's face.

"I won't." he replied, surrounded by the disheveled orange hair and opened his clenched eye to look at Kamui from beneath and added "Just hurry and make me finish. I'm kinda mad of waiting." he started to lick Kamui's lips pushing his tongue inside and melting them both with a kiss. But Kamui broke it swiftly.

"Ahh!" he panted feverish.

"Damn... I... can't... deal with it any longer... I tell you... hurry up-" Takasugi managed to stammer, closing his eye again with grimace as he was feeling the overwhelming heat with every split second more and more taking over his own shivering body, additionally teased by the latter's fast moves.

"Shut up~!" Kamui cut him off with a smile, which was saying _"I'm __just __having __my __fun. __Get __in __my __way __and __I'll __kill __you"_ as he rubbed himself harder against Takasugi's over tightened flesh. The few following thrusts leaded both to the climax. Takasugi clutched to Yato with all his power, drowning into an all-embracing engulfment, as he splashed over his stomach, at moment before feeling as the latter's thick cock began pulsing inside him.

Kamui went off his body but was still laying on it like on the sofa; their breaths were slowly calming.

"Were you so upset to scream at me?" Takasugi smiled pulling Kamui off his body finally. He rather enjoyed seeing the other man confused and pissed off.

"Don't talk to me in the moments like the one from back then." the Yato answered amused "Good for you I haven't kicked your head into the ground or something." as he looked at Takasugi with his sincere eyes now widely opened. However from Takasugi's view, his eyes were covered in dark and only a slight smile could be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

"The planet with no day and night?" sitting at the table and eating some undefined seafood, Kamui asked interested.

"Not exactly. But as I said," Bansai, who just came to consult with his leader the Khietai's next moves, was explaining; "that's a big event here for all the inhabitants, I daresay - to be able to see the sun rays. Usagiteria sets near the end of this solar system. They even say that the two remaining orbs set further are too barren for living. But I heard the same thing about this one before I had visited it for the first time, I daresay."

"Anud rueally" chewing the meal, the Yato continued "thius goluden tone whiuch can be sueen on theu suky is rueally the sun ruays?"

"The surrounding forest deadens it, but when you're outside for example in the city the single golden rays can be seen at some places. The inhabitants celebrate it with some ethnic festival." the music samurai answered.

"I seeu. Eveun on theu mournuful planuets luke thius the unhabitants still huve theiuur dayus of joy." the Yato commented and swallowed.

He clapped his hands pleased with the meal and looked at now free of rain sky through the window-screen. It was really a little brighter then yesterday however it didn't look like a day beyond all doubts.

"Let's take a walk." said Takasugi putting his katana to the sheath and trowing a glimpse in Kamui's direction, just after Bansai had left the room. Kamui was still in his night clothes, not ready for leaving. He started braiding his hair.

"Always in hurry, huh?" he asked the samurai standing up from the table and taking the clean and dry clothes, which had been laying folded on the table's edge. "How nice of you." he commented.

"Don't take me wrong. You got it because I had my own business in it." Takasugi lighted the kiseru leaning his back against the wall near the room's exit.

"I wouldn't think you hadn't." the Amanto answered as Takasugi inhaled the smoke looking at the silhouette which was just changing its exterior appearance. When the uniform was buttoned up finally, he joined Takasugi.

They left the house and went through the forest to the seaside. It was a quite long walk and after finally having reached the shore, they fell on the sand, not talking for a while. A while long enough for Kamui started enduring the urge to touch the other man's hand, yet he didn't want to do it on his own. Fortunately, even for at first glance though, Takasugi somehow understood the other man's feeling, as finally he grasped the transparent hand pulling its owner closer. Kamui moved to him and put his own hand on his shoulder. Takasugi moved also, nearing his own lips to the latter's ones.

"_Oh~. __His __entire __aura __melts __me." _Kamui thought while being swallowed into the kiss. Takasugi was licking him violently and lowered him finally to the sand. He pinned Kamui's arm with his one hand, with his second still holding the pipe.

"Let's change places for this time" he said taking a puff from above. Then he put the pipe on the dry surface and started to kiss Kamui's lips, moving to his neck while his hands were quickly unbuttoning the Yato's uniform. He slid the hands beneath the opened cloth and continued on undressing him further.

"Ohh...! Wait a moment." Kamui said hesitantly.


	5. Chapter 5

"There's no waiting." Takasugi smirked unbelting his kimono, and soon after pinning yet more firmly Kamui's body with his own. The samurai was kissing him passionately as he finally thrust his own body inside the latter's entrance.

"Nghh!" Kamui closed his eyes with grimace "Wait!-"

Takasugi held back Kamui's movement by pinning the transparent hands with his own.

"You have dragged me out here to do something like this?" the orange-haired creature asked defeated, having caught himself completely losing his guard.

"That's right." the samurai replied shortly and started to maltreat the other man's body against the unstable surface. The Yato quickly surrendered and hugged him tightly, putting his hands beneath the samurai's undone kimono which now was half-covering them. Takasugi was hitting him hardly, quickly nearing them both to the finish.

Rising himself a bit, he put one of his hands on the Yato's cock to squeeze it tightly and stroke it, at once quickly leading himself to the end with the following thrusts. Moving his hand fast, he felt as the latter's erection became more and more hard and slippery and he more than enjoyed making the man finally cum and wet his own hand. Just after the last drops of white substance had left the Amanto's body; with the last impetuous thrust Takasugi finished also. Then he fell above the alien body, still submerged in its embrace.

A while after he stood up and belted his robe, looking for his kiseru which had been laying covered with the strewn sand. Kamui rose up too, covering himself with his undone uniform's coat.

"So easy, Spacebrawler-san." Takasugi smirked and inhaled himself with smoke.

"You really dragged me out here to do something like this. I didn't expect that, I must say." the transparent creature started to dress himself, a little exhausted after the incident. But as soon as his powers have started return to him, he finally summarized "It feel like I had an intercourse with some hellish being," he wiped up his forehead with a sleeve "but well, Earthbrawler-san," he said to catch more of the latter's attention "I want seconds in the evening." he smiled lightly to the samurai. Takasugi smoked his pipe as he sent the Yato a glance, when the latter finished his latest statement "The next time I'll be screaming below you."

"Hmph." Takasugi inhaled his pipe, returning the smile. He stood up and looked at the golden sun rays, which have already brightened Kamui's closed lips.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading?<p>

Yeah, I know it's again more for Kamui x Takasugi, but well I have two another stories written and both of them are Takasugi x Kamui, so if I knew you want to read these, I'll try to publish them as soon as possible (depending on my betas' free time though).


End file.
